


Mistaken Identity

by Ace_Of_Fleurons



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drama, For Someone Who Can't Feel He Sure Is Doing That A Lot, Friendship, Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Gen, Heartache, Memories, Mistaken Identity, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Past Lives, also i memorized this opening from 358/2 days, i was an obsessed middle schooler, idk if xemnas is out of character here but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Of_Fleurons/pseuds/Ace_Of_Fleurons
Summary: The thirteenth vessel has finally been awakened. The keyblade's chosen, and Organization XIII's hope for creating Kingdom Hearts.However, Xemnas can't help but see in Roxas the boy he once knew long, long ago.
Kudos: 9





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> A three-year old fic? On MY profile? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> This is a pretty old fic I spiced up for the heck of it, so it's a bit more flowery than my more recent works. (I used to be SO long-winded, haha) It's also more confusing to read because of said style, so I apologize for that. I'm not gonna change it bc I'd need to rewrite the EnTiRe fic and ain't nobody got time for that.
> 
> Kingdom Hearts is like an ex-spouse that comes angrily knocking on my door demanding its alimony money, and I can do nothing but give it my entire bank account. I love this series so much.
> 
> Terra is hands-down one of my favorite characters. There's so much more I can say but I'd need so many more pages. Hope you all enjoy this fic, even if it is a bit older!

A glance too quick, a mind too used to seeing what it had grown accustomed to for how many years, and Xemnas changed. He was his body again — or at the very least, who originally owned the body.

The boy stood in the middle of the clearing, blond hair in disarray and blue eyes blank. He was the spitting image of someone else — someone who stared with that same glaze, and owned the dirt, blood, and sweat on his face.

Only this time, it wasn’t Ventus.

He wasn’t home, and he wasn’t Terra — he was alone. Xemnas approached the boy.

The boy didn’t even react. The closest thing to pity squirmed in Xemnas’ empty chest, a memory that tried so hard to make the connections in his head and transfer them to a place where his heart should have been. In the past, he might have felt something. Now, it gave him pain.

“You seek answers,” muttered Xemnas, his own voice surprising him for a moment. Ten years had passed, why should he be shocked? Two strains of consciousness fought for control. “I can give you purpose.”

With wave of his hand, the name appeared. _S O R A_ , it reflected against the pupils devoid of life.

The name meant nothing to the boy. But to Xemnas…

It meant everything. It made all the sense in the world. As the letters began to encircle the boy, enveloping him with their light, he allowed his mind to wander back to the night he first met the child whose name this empty husk now bore. Again, an emotion tried to become realized. That emotion was grief for the child who must have died in order for this creature to form, and it gnawed at his empty ribs.

Xemnas’ palm shot out between the letters. An X, the symbol of membership, materialized in a blinding flash and settled in the mess of a name. _R O X A S_ , it now read, and lowered to the eyes of the boy who now looked up in blank interest.

“Roxas,” he murmured in a voice that was being used for the first time. It was quiet.

 _Does he not remember?_ The intrigue that burdens every mind, the hollow memories that fix themselves into a patchwork heart, the purpose that every Nobody feels to regain what was stripped from their once-complete bodies?  
Roxas did not remember. He just stared.

Just like Ventus.

Xemnas looked down at his newest member, the thirteenth vessel which he had sought after for so long. The keyblade’s chosen. Ventus’ legacy lived within this brittle shell. Xemnas smiled, but from which of his two identities he knew not.

“That’s right. The new you.”

Roxas looked up at his new master, unaware of the tremendous burden that the Organization now placed on his slumped shoulders. The power this boy held was unimaginable. He would be the one to finally achieve what they never could have possibly done. Kingdom Hearts — their completion — was within reach.

But Xemnas didn’t think of such things. Instead, he wondered — no, he _hoped_.

Xemnas hoped, as he met eyes with that lost gaze that he had seen so many years ago, that Roxas had mistaken him for Terra.


End file.
